


The Private Session

by JohnxHelen



Series: John and Helen's Mad Love [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Because MY GOD he kills me, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nazis, Suspenders Kink, Thomas never dies AU, a plot bunny came and this is what happens, oh god these two destroy me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This is a smutty one shot of a Mad Love au of John and Helen Smith from The Man in the High Castle. Basically, John is crazy and turns Helen into being someone as crazy as him, with help from Dr. Adler. News spreads and a plot develops to destroy them by raping her (elaboration in The Torture Of Reinhard Heydrich.) This is the first one I posted on ao3 so leave a review of this fanfiction!





	The Private Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts), [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



The minute that Thomas got into Annie's car, John growled familarily in Helen's ear, "Downstairs. Now. I have a surprise for you." She squealed with delight. Surprises from John were the best ones in the world! She immediately went to the door that led down the steps to their secret torture room for the people that had personally offended the Obergruppenfüher. She turned around, heels stopping their clanking on the stairs, to see that her husband wasn't there. She turned back around, to resume her journey downwards, only to feel her lover's arms around her back, and his warm lips on her neck. "Mmm, god John", she murmured as he started to leave a hickey. "Your surprise, madam". John said to her in his best British Butler accent.

 

Helen saw that best sight in the world:her rapist, tied down to the wheel, bruises and marks all over his body and gagged so hard, saliva was flooding out of his mouth, all for her. He groaned and Helen said in her best authoritative voice, "I said to BE QUIET CAPTAIN CONNOLLY!" John stared angrily at the gagged, now ex SS man who had tried to rape his wife.

 

Somehow, he spoke through the gag and stared at her, "Helen....." he said seductively through the gag and tired to give his best caring look, "I gave you a choice, to leave this asshole and stay with me, your perfect lover. Come on, you know this! But you screamed his name instead of mine. And that is why you had to pay."

 

This made tears stream down her face, but she didn't give him the pleasure of hearing her weep. John had a look that meant that he was going to try and kill him, but he didn't do that. Instead he moved behind her and took out the gun she kept in her apron. He pointed at the Captain's head. "Go on", he whispered almost seductively in her ear, "Shoot." Helen said back ,"No John. Shooting is too good for him. What he needs-" -here she took out her bat from the glass case that the lovers kept in the basement- , "Is a way to make him feel the same pain I felt." "Step back John", she said to him and started the course to his head. "it's about to get messy."

 

 

John Smith was very impressed by his wife as always with these sessions. She beat a man to death without taking a break, deaf to his screams of pain. And when he begged for mercy, there was none in Helen's eyes or in her actions as she continued vertically slashing him with the gold handled knife that John gave her, blood running all over her body, making her skin red-pale.

 

She turned around and John stared at her. Helen briskly walked over to him and captured his lips with hers.

 

What did John do in response? He fucking MOANED into her blood spotted lips, cleaning out all of the blood from there. Then he moved down to her dress, smelling the metallic scent of blood before gently pulling it off, wanting more pleasure from her than ever. When he met her, he thought he'd have to keep the dark side of him a secret. However, his wife was open to conducting his business with him and after training her with the psychiatric equipment that he had "obtained" from Dr. Adler, she was ready to be like him.

Only thing was, no one ever suspected her to he crazy. Therefore, after he was done in the torture chamber, the two would mix it with pleasure in the adjacent room, where they would lose themselves in each other for hours on end before the twins came into this world.

 

And today, they were about to do the same thing. "Wanna go in our little room to -oh- continue this?" Helen said as John licked and sucked on her bloody ears. "Of course, princess. " John replied. He took her into his arms and carried her bridal style into their bedroom in the basement. The minute that they entered the room, John said, "Strip." to his one true love. She did as he commanded, but her hands slipped on the bra straps, which meant her lover had to take it off. "I'm sorry sir!" Helen said, while John replied, "No. I like stripping you off. Especially the red bra. It makes you look so..regal,my queen." Helen cocked a eyebrow, "What, so now I'm a queen? Of who?" "Me.", John replied. Helen's eyes had hearts in them. "Aww.." she murmured before John swallowed her words with kisses and turned her affectionate words into long moans.

 

 

Helen loved being in this room. This was the place where their fantasies became reality, here was where chains and whips became a gospel and where the bed wasn't the only place for sex. John pushed her gently onto the bed and removed her underwear. This was when he moaned softly, just as his wife did when he saw his penis when he took off his boxers. And the suspenders, however, stayed on. He knew she felt aroused from them. Of course, that was long ago. Like a few seconds ago. That was in the mysterious then that was this room's time. This was the firework filled now, her clitoris begging for his entrance. But first.."You've been talking too much." John said, eyes blown with lust. He put a gag on her and started to climb on top of her body. Even after having born his children, Helen was just as perfect as she was the day he was lucky to meet her. And because she was so plump, almost like a goddess of love, he nipped at her body at irregular intervals, especially her blooming breasts, which he knew made her moan. She did exactly that.

 

 

"Please..John, Uh Daddy.....please!!" Helen screamed (or chanted, he never knew) through the gag as he teased her, partially entering her slowly, then pulling out as if on a wire. This made her almost cry with the stress of warning to come, but not being able to. "One second, Helen. I'm going to be right back. Just need to check our-ahem-guest out then I'll be back. Be a good girl and don't use any toys, OK?" John said and took off the gag. She replied with a kiss on his cheek. As John made his way out of the room, he stopped to check on the dead captain and bring him up to the point where his aide would pick up the corpse.

 

 

He then went to the foyer to make a phone call to his trusted Stürmbanfüher, Erik Raeder. "Erik," John growled into the phone, "Our guest has checked out." He tried to hide the giggle making his way through his throat. He knew what actually happened that made him "check out." "Can you -he he- pick him up? You know where, right?" Erik responded, "Of course I do. You took good care of him, sir?" Erik knew about the torture room. As a result, when the couple was done with their torture, he picked up the bodies to dump in the SS mass grave site outside of Syracuse. "I did. Sieg Heil!" John replied before hanging up the receiver. He let out a wolf whoop before heading back downstairs to his lover. When he went to check Helen to see if she had indeed followed his order, he grabbed their favorite vibrator and some lubrication for it. Then, he walked down the stairs to find.... Her body without any tell-tale plastic toys in or on her. He continued to walk down the stairs and reached her prone form. His wife was gently sleeping, her snoozes the cutest things he'd ever heard. He hated to shake her awake. But he had to. He knew Helen needed a good fucking after this kind of work, and he wasn't going to stop now. John stripped down and hopped on the bed.

 

Helen was extremely tired from the rigors of the day but still felt aroused. The minute John went upstairs, her eyes closed in gentle slumber. She dreamed of John fucking her with her favorite toy:his penis. Vibrators could never compare to how stretched out and penetrated she felt from it. "Helen." She heard her husband's voice, which sent another jolt of arousal and woke her up.

 

 

He was holding a vibrator, their favorite, and wearing nothing save for his favorite suspenders. John said, "Good girl, Helen. Now I'm going to give you a little reward. Do you want the vibrator or me? Beg." She replied, "I just want you, just you, now, in me. I have been waiting so long, for you ,only you and..". Her words dissolved into pure moans as he kissed her neck. He loved the sounds of sexual torture that she made. He knew it would drive her crazy and torture her. John wanted to be in her, but he wanted to have some fun first. She hoped John heard her pleas or she wouldn't get the release she needed from him. He got the jist of it. If he didn't put his penis in her, she would scream loudly. With one thrust, he drove into his wife's sex and kissed her neck to lessen the pain. It had been too long since he had touched her and now he was making up for all the times he had to do it in the shower because they didn't have enough time. John saw his wife moaning but realized her ass was without stimulation. So, while still keeping his thrusts level on her, he reached the toy and slammed it into his wife. She moaned even louder. If anyone heard that noise, he would have been very jealous, he thought.

 

 

After (it seemed) many days of moans and thrusts,the SS man felt a familiar tightening in his belly. John asked, "Are you going to come soon, Helen?" She nodded. "Well I'm going to soon. Hang on and come with me, my queen, only me!" He thrusted a few more times, screwing her as hard as be dared,(it helped that she was urging him on) and he started to come, which made her moan at the sensation of his seed spurting into her "Now"he said to her. She squirted all over his cock which made him come harder. Then, he didn't want to put all of it in her, so he finished the rest of it on her belly. This started her "little death" and she moaned and fidgeted for 15 seconds or so, holding on to his suspenders to prevent from falling off. Then, the tiredness that made her take a nap while John was in the other room bid her to fall asleep.

 

 

John Smith was afraid about the large amount of semen on his wife's chest and what it would mean if she wanted to put on the red dress to act normally. Which they always did if they didn't want their basement "checked in" by someone they did not want, like Heydrich. So, he picked Helen up and took her to the bathroom near their chamber. He gently took a washcloth and washed the seed of their passion away in the water. When he was done, he kissed her forehead, which made her slowly wake up. It would never get old to John, to see her wake up. He had once been anticipating that, when he turned her into his version of madness,(with her permission, of course). "That was fun, John, as always." Helen said to him. "Same here." John replied, kissing her neck, "We should do this another time, you know? Pawn the kids off at Harry's?" Helen asked. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I want to hold you." John replied. And that was what he did. Then Helen noticed the water getting cold. She shook him to find her lover asleep, holding her still to him. She didn't want to be cold, so she cuddled up closer to his warm chest. This woke him up.

 

 

"Little squirt." John laughed, remembering that Helen had squirted all over him when she came. She giggled and kissed him, which made him giggle too. The laughing continues for a long time. John loved to hear her giggle, after he twisted her to become his assistant in torture. It was beautiful and terrifying,like her husband. After a while, though, Helen said, "We gotta go upstairs." John nodded in response. "Yeah. Let's go, Helen. " They got out of the bathtub and started to redress themselves.

 

The two headed upstairs, John carrying her bridal-style and Helen's hand on his chest (he opted to leave his shirt off). When the loving couple reached their bedchamber, she ran her fingers along his chest, tapping and licking at his nipples. "Helen...no..not.. shiiit." John was trying to warn her that his nipples were very sensitive, but she knew it. "He-he, John, your face there....You are soo cute" she laughed. He smiled and let her continue with his exploration of his chest.

 

 

"Did you have fun?" John said to Helen, leaving another hickey on his lover's neck. "I did, John, my love, did you?" She started to caress his tattoo on his chest, with her name on it and showed him the one that she had on her thigh, with his name wrapped in a circular band, encouraging him to stroke it. "Yeah. Hopefully Heydrich will never know that the aide he sent to 'turn' you is in a mass grave, among their enemies.", he replied, caressing her leg. She nodded. Some people thought that he was crazy, and thought that his wife was crazy too. They normally were the ones that ended up in the basement, with his wife beating out their brains, and he molding their minds and scaring them into total submission. He had that effect on people, after all. Why not use their brains (and her bat) and take down Heydrich's whole damn conspiracy? Private sessions were conductive to good ideas


End file.
